


April fools?

by ajoomma



Category: GNZ48, TeamNIII
Genre: F/F, c-pop - Freeform, zuojia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoomma/pseuds/ajoomma
Summary: Zuo taking advantage of April fools day to annoy Liga.





	April fools?

**Author's Note:**

> ❀ I'm just new to this and English is not my first language, go easy on me folks! Thank you, hope you'll enjoy the story~

Liga groaned in annoyance when her alarm clock rang for the ninth time, she lazily smashed it to make it stop. She softly cursed and reached for her phone underneath her pillow.

 

Her eyes widened when she saw the time **" I'm doomed... "** she exclaimed and immediately stood up from her bed to rush into the bathroom to wash up and change into her uniform.

 

Liga's in her last year in high school, she's not the smartest but she's not categorized along with the dumb ones. Liga's pretty smart but the thing is, she's lazy with her studies, but even though she's that way, her dream is very big and she's determined enough to reach it in any way.

 

With a toasted bread on her mouth, she rushed out off the house. She left without even saying goodbye to her mother, she rushed out hoping to catch the bus.

 

Liga's running like there are wild dogs behind her and chasing her down. For a moment, she felt like she can compete with Usain Bolt and actually win  **" yaaaaa! "** she shouted on top of her lungs, but unluckily, the bus went off without her. 

 

She stopped from running when the bus has already far away from her, catching her breath while leaning both of her hands on her knee. She cursed inside her mind— she's going to be late on her first class or worst, she won't be able to attend to.

 

 **" Tang Lijia!** " she looked at who approached her with crease on her forehead. It's that giant girl who makes her look like a midget  **" wow, it's very early for you to frown at me like that "** Zuo chuckled— the only girl who calls her by her real name— and flicked her forehead.

 

 **" why are you still here? "** Liga asked as she stood properly **" you never get late because your grandmother hits you whenever you oversleep "**

 

Zuo shrugged **" well, you got me distracted. I'm about to step on the bus when I saw someone running like Usain Bolt "** Zuo teased the little girl who's now pouting like a kid. Zuo giggled, Liga never fails to amuse her.

**" you haven't eaten breakfast, right? "** Zuo asked and Liga just nodded her head **" here, I bought that on my way here "** Zuo handed her a sandwich which Liga gladly accepted. One toasted bread is not enough to fill Liga's stomach.

 

 **" this is still good to eat, right "** Liga suspiciously asked as she rips open the wrapper.

 

 **" if you felt something wrong with your stomach, an urge to release something or vomit then I guess it's not good to eat it anymore— we'll never know unless you eat it now "** Zuo shrugged with a smile on her face and suddenly ruffled Liga's hair, messing up the girl's bangs. Liga kicked Zuo in return.

 

The two started to just walk to their school, the next bus would be 30 minutes from now and they could not wait for that long. If they will do that, they might not be able to attend their second class.

 

Zuo and Liga have known each other since the day they can remember, they are inseparable and just simply love to be in with each other's side. Zuo's playful but she's someone who anyone can depend on as well while Liga is a baby and a fragile human being. Zuo would most likely be Liga's shoulder when she cries, someone who Liga can run to when she's frustrated with the world, when she's hungry or when she's just plainly bored and need some attention.

 

Liga's like that with Zuo as well though Zuo rarely needs a shoulder to cry on because she rarely cries. Liga most likely becomes Zuo's playmate, someone who Zuo can tease non-stop and a teddy bear that Zuo always want to be with.

 

 **" have you reviewed something on our math exam later? "** Liga's eyes widened when she was reminded of it **" I guess you didn't review anything "** Zuo laughed and handed Liga the review cards that she made last night.

 

 **" wow, this is why I love you Zuo, you're a lifesaver! "** Liga smiled and looked at Zuo like she was an angel sent by the heaven **" you should always be by my side, alright? "** Liga winked and started to read the cards.

 

 **" hmmm. I would want to stay with you forever no matter where you are and I love you too! "** Liga immediately stopped from walking and just looked confusedly on Zuo **" why? "** Zuo stopped as well and asked.

 

 **" You... you what? "** Liga's face turned very red. She was taken aback by how serious Zuo said those words. 

 

 **" huh? I said I love you too "** Zuo shrugged. Liga doesn't know why, but she felt like Zuo was being serious about what she's saying **" by that being said "** Zuo walked in front of her and Liga became like a statue who became frozen  **" can you be my girlfriend? "** she leaned forward towards Liga face, few inches more and Zuo can actually kiss her. 

 

Liga felt like her brain is being washed off and her tongue fell out of her mouth for she can't say anything— she took a big gulp as she tries hard to construct something to say inside her head **" kidding** " Zuo laughed and flicked Liga's forehead again **" April fools! "**

 

The flushed face of Liga immediately turned into an angry one. She repeatedly hit Zuo and mercilessly pinching the playful girl and saying how much she hates her **" I hate you! "** Liga shouted and walked faster than Zuo, attempting to leave behind the annoying girl. 

 

Zuo can't help but to smile even more despite her aching shoulders, she feels very accomplished whenever she manage to tease Liga **" I wish you won't say those words easily, I might believe you "** Zuo softly said **" Ya! Wait for me! "** she shouted before running towards the fuming girl.

 

 

 **" I can feel it, I aced that math exam "** Liga proudly said as she hands back Zuo's reviewer.

 

 **" it's just your feeling "** Zuo shrugged.

 

They are now at the rooftop, having their lunch break. They can be eating inside their room or in the cafeteria with their friends, but they decided to eat with just the two of them. They like it this way, not that they want to exclude themselves from everyone, they just like being in their own little world.

**" what did your grandmother prepared for you? "** Liga asked and with that being asked, Liga automatically stabbed a rice ball off Zuo's lunch box. Zuo didn't say anything nor complain, she just had a small smile on her lips as she shakes her head.

 

 **" we're graduating soon Zuo, where will you pursue college? Will you study or work? "** Liga asked as she lays her head on Zuo's lap, closing her eyes as Zuo gently caresses her hair. They just finished eating their lunch and the air is so good that Liga felt the urge to lay down.

**" you know that I don't really have any kind of dream so I still don't really have any thought about it "** Zuo said **" how about you? "** she asked Liga.

 

Liga immediately sat down **" still nothing!? Then would you like to go with me? Let's take the exam at some university and live together in one apartment, what do you think? "** Liga excitedly asked. Eyes shining as she cites her 'great' idea.

 

Zuo reached for Liga's face, caressing the girl's fluffy and rosy cheeks with her thumb **" so you will have your human alarm clock? Someone who can wash your underwears? No thanks "** Zuo chuckled.

 

 **" ya! I can cook! "**  Liga hit Zuo's shoulder **" I'm serious "** she added.

 

Zuo bit her lip, Liga's being so adorable that her heart can't help but to twitch **" you really love me, don't you? "** Zuo asked **" asking me to live with you "** she couldn't control her smile anymore, she's smiling too widely right now.

 

Liga blushed and swift away Zuo's hand away from her— she just realized that she indeed asked Zuo to live with her and maybe it's too much.

 

 **" but even how much you love me, I won't live together with you. Your poop is way too smelly! "** Zuo teased Liga and immediately stood up, rushingly getting her things and running off from Liga's wrath.

 

 **" what's with her today!? "** Liga annoyedly shouted, watching Zuo leave **" she's teasing me way too much "** she shakes her head and picked up her things as well and left the rooftop.

 

 

The bell rang— it's homing time. Everyone rushes out of the room except for Zuo and Liga who got punished for not attending their first class. They were assigned to clean the whole classroom before leaving school.

 

Liga's struggling to erase the writings on the board **" ya, midget, get off. You should probably just sweep the floor "** Zuo softly said, holding the eraser or maybe her intention was to hold Liga's hand as she stands tall behind the girl.

 

Liga can feel her heart fluttering— it's Liga's secret that Zuo can make her heart flutter at some times when Zuo is being that way **" you're not that tall "** Liga said poutingly and immediately removed her hands off the eraser.

 

 **" at least I'm taller than you "** Zuo chuckled and continued to erase the writings on the board as if she didn't do anything that made Liga's heart go haywire. Typical Zuo.

 

Liga lightly hit her own chest a couple of times to make it stop from acting weirdly towards her best friend before grabbing the broom and dustpan.

 

 **" hey, why do you always carry around that Japanese book of yours? "** Liga curiously asked when she noticed the book on Zuo's desk.

 

 **" I'm into J-pop nowadays "** Zuo shortly answered.

 

Zuo finished erasing the writings on the board and now waiting for Liga to finish up so they could go home. Zuo's sitting on one of the desks as she watches Liga carefully— **" Liga "** she got ignored **" jiejie "** even Liga's older than her, Zuo never actually calls her that way **" pretty girl "** Liga rolled her eyes but continued to ignore Zuo **" my wife "** Zuo smiled when she saw Liga frozen up.

 

Zuo jumped off from the desk **" wha-what? "** Liga stutters as Zuo continue to walk towards her, making her walk backward and her back eventually hit the wall.

 

With a charismatic smile on Zuo's lips, she cooly leaned her hand beside Liga's head— straight up manga romantic scene. Liga's heart is pounding inside her ribs as if it wants to escape. Liga notices where Zuo's eyes are fixated, it made her pursed her own lips **" what are you up to? "** Liga softly asks, trying hard to sound annoyed when the truth is, she's actually expecting something from this.

 

 **" Liga... "** their eyes lock, everything seemed to slow down and as if nothing else matters but just the two of them **" we've known each other for so long... but why is your bust still this flat? It's doesn't really grow, eh? "** Liga's jaw dropped **" you're so flat Liga "** Zuo repeated making it so clear to Liga that what she's expecting is never really going to happen. 

 

Liga gave Zuo a sarcastic and terrifying smile and tightly gripped on the broom that she's holding— **" you're so dead "**

 

The two finished cleaning the room, exactly as the sun started to set, the sky is very calm and colored orange **" it's pretty "** Liga said as she looks upon the sky **" sure it is "** Zuo smiled, looking at Liga instead and while caressing her arm that got hit by Liga earlier.

 

 **" do you want to walk? "** Zuo asked. 

**" why? Don't you have money left? I can lend you some "** Liga offered.

 

 **" I don't have money left because I bought you that sandwich earlier "** Zuo pouted.

 

 **" who told you to buy it for me? And besides, that doesn't cost that much! "** Liga exclaimed.

 

 **" kidding "** Zuo chuckled **" I just want to walk and spend more time with you, don't you want to? It's a privilege to walk with someone you love, don't you think? "** Zuo smiles brightly.

 

 **" what a thick face "** Liga rolled her eyes and grabbed Zuo's cheeks to pinch **" I don't love you! "** Liga exclaimed.

 

Zuo grabbed her chest like someone punched it **" you just broke my heart Liga... ouch... "** she acted which made Liga clap her hands like a seal and laugh like a there's no tomorrow.

 

Zuo loves it when Liga laugh. Out of all things that Zuo loves about Liga, the girl's smile is on top of that list. The way Liga's eyes disappear when she laughs, when it forms into a crescent-like moon, Zuo loves it so much. It's actually the reason why Zuo befriended Liga at first but of course, she's Liga friend now not just because of that mere reason— she's Liga's friend because Liga is Liga.

 

 **" I know now what your career should be! "** Zuo raised her eyebrows, questioning Liga's random statement " comedian " Liga winked.

 

 **" but I only like to make you smile, not anyone else "** Zuo said which made Liga go speechless. Liga cannot respond with Zuo's sudden statement like that— she's too flustered to add anything  **" well, then I'll be your very own comedian "** Zuo put her arms around Liga's shoulders **" how much do you think you can pay me? "** Zuo whispered, enough to make Liga feel her warm breath.

 

 **" I don't like tacky clowns! "** Liga immediately pushed Zuo away **" I'll go now, you should go as well "** Liga said, unable to look into Zuo's eyes. The road to each other's houses are different, but it's not far away from each other.

 

 **" I will walk you to your house "** Zuo insisted but Liga immediately shook her head and even made an 'X' with her arms **" my neighbors might think I'm hanging out with a tacky person like you "**

**" your neighbors know me, stupid "** Zuo giggled.

 

 **" ahh whatever! You go now! "** Liga pushed Zuo and started to walk towards her house.

 

 **" Liga! "** Zuo shouted and so Liga turned around to look at her **" wo ai ni!!! "** Zuo shouted on top of her lungs making Liga hear it loud and clear. Even from afar Liga can see her friend's bright smile.

 

 **" why are you being like this? "** Liga softly scolded her heart when she felt some horses racing furiously inside of it— the thumping of her heart is more aggressive than any other day.

 

 **" just kidding! Happy April fools! "** Zuo's laugh echoed around the place  **" bye now! Be careful! Don't trip! "** she shouted one last time before turning her back to Liga.

 

 **" happy April fools... "** Zuo whispered to herself as she places her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating like crazy **" April fools is much cooler than valentines day, in this kind of day I can say those words towards her without being a huge coward "** Zuo sighed and smiled to herself.


End file.
